


Contemplation

by v23474



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v23474/pseuds/v23474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scattered Thoughts Of A Damaged Soul</p><p>AU Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D</p><p>Possible Spoilers for Season One of Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

The team came back for him. The woman he loved fought for that to happen. She didn't need weapons, all she had were words.  
Words powerful enough to push through the walls they had all built up to protect themselves from the betrayal he had insidiously brought upon them.  
The woman he loved was now by his side as he fought for his life.  
The team had regrouped to protect him from the people he had once had an uneasy allegiance to. The team worked together, bringing their own specialised skills to the table, each solving a piece of the puzzle.  
He resolved to help them. He resolved to break away from the evil that had been such an integral part of his life for so long.  
The woman he loved had vowed never to leave him, she vowed she would always listen to him and she vowed to teach him how to love and be loved.  
For the first time ever he learned that weakness was not something to be abhorred or feared.  
There was no shame in being reliant on others. He was being cared for, no pressure to heal and be back in the midst of battle.  
He didn't fight the intense pain he was in, he allowed those with better knowledge than him to administer medication or physical therapy.  
He knew that he would have to atone for his actions but the team showed him patience and compassion, far more than he knew he deserved. They talked to him, not at him, they gave him time and they let him rest.  
When sleep overcame him and the nightmares took hold, the woman he loved soothed him, her touch calming him, her voice easing his fears.


End file.
